


Welcome To the Freak Show

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben is a lowkey savage, F/M, Freak Show, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Leo is my role model for dads, M/M, Male/Male, Slash, Teen Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ben used to the staring and it doesn't bother him anymore.





	Welcome To the Freak Show

Title: Welcome To the Freak Show

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Secret Life of the American Teenager

Series: none

Pairings: Ricky/Ben, and Ricky/Amy.

Characters: Ricky Underwood, Ben Boykewich, and Amy Juergens.

Summary: Ben used to the staring.

Disclaimer: Secret Life of the American Teenager is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Ben ignored the way everyone stared a he walked into the high school with Ricky's arm wrapped around his waist as the king of the school drummed against his hipbone. Ricky didn't seemed to notice nor care as he nodded at his fellow football team members, and other popular people in their passing.

It been going on for weeks now, and people continued to stare like they were the latest attraction in a freak show.

Ben couldn't really blame them, he would too if he was on the opposite side.

The last time him and Ricky were near each other, Ben was screaming him lungs out at the other for disrespecting Amy and here he was now dating the idiot. He didn't plan it but after he got all his anger out, he cried and cried until Ricky calmed him down.

The other boy convinced him to talk to him before Ben could stop himself, he revealed all the stress and trying to play dad to a child that wasn't his hit him hard.

He was tired and he needed someone.

When it was all over Ricky didn't judge him but instead held his tight against his chest. Ben didn't understand but he felt comfortable and relaxed for the first time since meeting Amy Juergens.

He went to tell Ricky thanks when the bad boy kissed him.

* * *

It took a whole month before Ben to actually approach Ricky which was hard when his father gave the boy a job at the store. He dodged Ricky at every cost but the other seemed determined to see Ben even if he his feelings hurt in the process. 

Ben couldn't wrap his head around it, he was going through a crisis and he had no one to talk to. 

Until one day. It was his third time that day successfully avoiding Ricky when his father demanded to speak to him. 

His father told him that he knew everything and he thought he should give Ricky a chance. The other boy might be everything that Ben needed and beside he had a good work ethic.

* * *

"Ben."

Ben snapped put his thought to see Ricky staring at him worried. The bad boy rubbed Ben's cheek, "Are you okay babe?"

Ben nodded as he pressed a kiss to Ricky's lips laughing at the gasps and surprise for the staring people. He was over it. 

He was happy and if everyone couldn't deal with it that was their problem. He might as well make it am interesting show if their gonna stare.


End file.
